The Flaws Of Perfection
by ChildOfDoom
Summary: Kagome is the kid no one notices. She’s nothing special and wants to keep it that way. When she starts University, things are very different from high school. So what can you do when someone actually notices you? And what if that someone is who almost eve
1. Default Chapter

The flaws of perfection 

Summary: Kagome is the kid no one notices. She's nothing special and wants to keep it that way. When she starts University, things are very different from high school. So what can you do when someone actually notices you? And what if that someone is who almost every girl in university is after?

Chapter 1: Weird Me.

Some people look upon the beginning of a new year in university as a fresh start, a new chance to make something out of yourself. Others saw it as another boring year, with nothing ahead but never ending homework, countless hours of studying and even less sleep. Of coarse everyone is entitled to have their own opinion, be it secret or down right known to the whole world.

Well then, a new year it is. Now just imagine what kind of people you might meet there. What will it be like? Will I make any friends? Are the teachers way too strict for comfort? Why am I asking myself these questions? …ok its official, nervousness is contagious. Why did I have to go and get all over my head after the talk with Souta? Its not like he knows what he's talking about anyway! He's still in high school! Well then, what's wrong with me? That's a question I have been asked since the day of my birth.

Well to tell the truth, I never even considered myself normal. Yes it may sound just a bit on the edge, coming from me personally, but hey, nobody's perfect! Yet again perfect is something far then linked to describe me. May be more along the lines of 'clumsy beyond reason'? Yes, more likely. Well then, what can I say? I'm 19, and single. How pathetic is that? Now in all honesty can you tell me that it's normal to NOT have a boyfriend at my age? My little cousin in elementary has one and she's 13! Now, how did I get on discussing my personal love life? Oh yes, talk, talk and talk and then realize that you were supposed to shut up about an hour ago. Hmmm, always happens, unpreventable really.

Anyway, back to the point. What was it again? Oh, how can I be so stupid? I really should go see a doctor with all these issues I seem to have. You know I have so many, my ex-boyfriend never fails to point them out up close and personal. Most of which I didn't even know existed. Well just to let you know they do. If your ever looking for an example, come find me sometime. With all the faults I have I'll probably go insane soon. Oh well, sanity is overrated anyway. Plus even if I disappeared, its not like anyone would care. Or notice.

I always thought I could write a book about my life. Even though people around me never notice, I still do. You know when you don't pay attention to someone as though they don't exist, they actually have better access to what and who you are then your closest friends. When you are with friends you act, you may not try but you do. But when you don't have people around you, you are you. The one your friends don't know, the you that goes unnoticed by anyone. Except me. I notice. Because they don't notice me, like invisibility is a power, this has its advantages. That's how I noticed, everyone has faults. Everyone lies. Every. Single. Person. Why? Who knows…may be as a way to hide what they want kept in the dark, even though sometimes its something you shouldn't hide. I never tell though. Ever. They don't know, that I know. They'll never know. Its my little secret. Only mine…

Yes, well now that we got that out of the way, you probably agree with me on the insane comment? Thought so. That's ok, understanding is a privilege not every one possesses. I don't. But anyways, back to the important things. What was it again? Oh yeah, I'M GOING TO UNIVERSITY. I can't believe that tomorrow is the first day; I'll probably get lost a hundred times over! And then I'll be late for every class, and everyone will stare at me, and I'll die of embarrassment. May be I should just drop out now; save whatever dignity I still have. No, then my mom won't be happy. I guess I'm stuck. Oh well, I'm already planning my own demise. Well see what happens tomorrow then. Till then, I guess I'll just sleep.

Kagome got up from her writing desk, and turned off the light. Climbing in her bed she took one last look out the window before falling in a dreamless sleep. Full moon high in the sky shone through the bunches of clouds, pale light sipped through the light peach curtains, falling on the book. The silver letters seemed to glow in the moonlight, standing out against their black background. In scripted Japanese letters in wrote "The Personal Diary Of Higurashi Kagome."


	2. Unaware

The Flaws Of Perfection

Chapter 2: Unaware

She woke up two hours earlier then she was supposed to. It's hard to sleep when the beginning of your next four years is about to start. She lay in bed staring at the ceiling as a thousand questions raced through her mind. 'What's going to happen? What's it like there? Is it going to be ok? May be I'll have friends this time?' She shook her head, trying to stop the mental attack, or at least slow down a bit. One thing she knew for sure. She would find out soon enough.

She got out of her bed and searched through her closet. At least universities don't have those ridiculous little uniforms that are way too short for comfort. She let a small smile appear on her face. She never really got a chance to dress like she wanted. So at least there's one good thing about this whole 'problem'. She stopped looking when her eyes fell on the outfit she never wore before at the back of her closet. Her high school principle would do back flips if he saw her wear something like this to school. She quickly pulled it out. …Perfect. It wasn't that she wanted to attract attention, heavens no, she just wanted to for once agree with what she wore.

She dropped the outfit on her not-yet-nor-will-it-be-later made bed and ran for the washroom. Better to get this whole preparation thing over with now. She sped through her daily routine of showering, brushing teeth/hair, and moved onto dressing. She eyed the outfit happily.

Well then, time to get to work. She dropped the towel and put on her undergarments. Then followed her black, slightly baggy pants with a few chains here and there. After which the black tank top placed itself over her body, a red dragon on the back and silver 'You Wont Die Happy' on the front. She looked in the mirror to survey her work. She grin disappeared it was missing something. May be a necklace? She walked over to her night table and glanced at the few things she had. A silver chain with heart pierced by an arrow with a ruby red teardrop on the end of the arrow caught her attention. Where did she get this again? Oh yes, grandpa's on of many, MANY, protection stones. At least this one looked good and didn't weigh 20 pounds.

She looked back in the mirror. …No, it was still missing something. She thought for a moment then a light bulb lit up on top of her head and her eyes shone brighter for a second. "Of coarse, shoes! How could I forget that?" she half screamed at her self. She looked through her choices. Boots, perfect. Ooh and they have heels too! Now she wont be the shortest girl in there. How lucky can one get? She zipped up her boots and returned back to the treacherous mirror. Ah yes; now she looked perfect. Her grin returned back full force.

Now just a final touch. Make up! Where was it again? Probably in the washroom. And that's where it was. She looked at her reflection in the bathroom mirror. Ok lets get this over with. She took her brush and the small container of eye shadow. She carefully applied it on her eyes and stared at her reflection. Wonderful. All this black made the dark, stormy blue of her eyes stand out in a brilliant shade. Now just a touch of lip-gloss and- "Perfect!" it wasn't that Kagome thought she was the most beautiful girl in the world. No, no, no she though quiet the opposite. Her ex-boyfriend made sure she remembered that. He made sure she remembered a lot of things. She shook her head at the direction her thoughts turned again. Oh how nice it would have been if she didn't know of all these faults in her. The first time he informed her of them she was actually afraid to talk to people, never mind go out in public.

She shook her head again. She really needed to learn how to stay focused on things. She glanced back at her clock and her eyes widened. "I going to be late!" she grabbed her backpack she packed the day before and made a run for the door. Quickly locking it and getting in the elevator she tried to ignore the looks she was getting from the people already in it. May be wearing this outfit wasn't a good idea if you decide to stay invisible. Too late now. Speaking of late, as soon as the elevator doors opened she made a mad dash for the lobby door, almost tripping over some dog's leash on her way. 'Have to be on time, have to be on time.' With that though in her mind she jumped into her trusty car and sped off leaving the passerby's to cough in the dust.

Not more then 5 minutes later she was in the building searching for her class. There were hardly and people left in the halls. So again, why didn't she print out a map of the school when she had the chance? Because she was…. stupid? Ah yes, that's the word. Stupid. She felt very 'connected' to that word, it was almost her second name, according to some people.

Lost in though, she completely forgot she was looking for her class and her run slowed to a walk as she stared at the ground. She opened the door and started towards the stairs, eyes not seeing, unblinking. Her foot landed on the first step and she slipped of to the second one, falling forward she realized her mistake. And another thought rushed through her mind as she waited for the impact: This was going to hurt. She shut her eyes and prepared herself for hell to come. She waited five seconds, but it never came. Only then did she noticed there was pressure on her right arm and opened her eyes. She was still hanging mid air at the second step of the staircase. She turned her head to look at her right arm. A hand seems to have attached it self there. Her eyes slowly followed the hand to its owner. She took in his black clothes and silver hair, and had to not trip over herself again when her stormy blue eyes met gold ones. She blinked. "Thank you." She whispered and straightening herself walking down the stairs.

He stared after her. 'Thank you? She was just adored with the presence of the great Sesshoumaru, and all she can say is thank you?' His eyes stayed at where he last saw her. She was obviously new here. And she's definitely different from all the other whores who go here. His lips turned in a smirk. Well then, it would be impolite not to welcome her to the school. And just to show respect, he'd do it personally. He cast one last look in the direction she went and made his way to class, after all the teacher is never happy with late students.


End file.
